The Game (My Version)
by Animal Lover6848
Summary: DISCLAMER! I did not come up with the idea for the story, ShadowWanderer935 did! I also do not own the FNAF crew, Scott Cawton does! SUMARY! The FNAF crew get bored and decide to play a game in my world, but they have no idea what's about to happen *evil laugh*. What happens? Find out in my version of The Game by ShadowWanderer935. Also you can submit an OC if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome to my story! If you want to submit an OC, the form is right below this. If you want to see the teams, look below the form.

Name:

Appearance:

How they die:

Personality:

Team:

Gender:

Other: (weapon, friends, additional info)

Example:

Name: Melody

Appearance: Short white cat with black ear tips, tail tip and paws with bright green eyes.

How they die: Up to you (which means I decide how they die)

Personality: Shy and quiet when you first meet her, but once you get to know her she is very bright and bubbly. She is smart, sarcastic and brave at times.

Team: Unknown

Gender: Female

Other: She is good with a sword, loves music, best friends are Luna and Angel, always tries to look for the peaceful way to solve problems first, has a double personality called Lilith (more info on that later)

Now for the teams!

Forgotten: Withered animatroics

Nightmare: Nightmare animatronics and Plushtrap

Survivors: Mike, Jermey, Phone Guy, Fritz

Origanal: Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Goldie

Shadows: Purple Guy, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Springtrap

Improved: Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Mangle, Marionette, BB, JJ

Unknown: Melody, Luna, Angel

So, I'll put up the first chapter soon, I'll wait to get a few OCs first, and hopefully get a good story out of this! Also if you want to put your OC in a relationship, just add that to the form. Have a good day (or night)!


	2. The Beggining

Hi! I got one OC (still need the team for her), and added another one of mine. So, until Cassy get's a team she is on Unknown. So let's start!

Teddy-Toy Freddy

Chi-Toy Chica

Bon-Toy Bonnie

Mari-Marionette

Vincent-Purple Guy

PG-Phone Guy

Melody's POV

"Ugh...I'm so bored" Bonnie groans. "We all are."I snap. "Wait...I have an idea. How about we play a game?" Vincent sugests. "What kind of game?" Mike asks. "Well...Pick a team and your team name and then I'll explain." Luna, Angel, Rose, a cheetah named Cassy and I are Unknown. Luna is a midnight blue wolf with a moon symbol on her shoulder and dark blue eyes. She is wearing a grey shirt and black shorts, and is also mute. Angel is a girl with white angel wings, light blue eyes, pale skin, long and straight blonde hair. She is wearing a white dress with black leggings and boots. Rose is a girl with red hair and amber eyes. She is wearing an orange tee-shirt and jean shorts. Cassy is a brownish-gold cheetah with headphones, aquamarine-purple crop top, creamy booty shorts and a black belt with a katana and ninja stars. I am a white cat with black ear tips, paws, and tail tip with bright green eyes. I am wearing a teal tank top and jean shorts with teal sneakers. "OK, everyone ready? Good. So we are playing a fight to the death game. Whichever team is left remaining is the winning team and after that we all come back to life. I will pick captains. Melody, Mari, Goldie, Me, Mike, Plushtrap and Withered Bonnie. Good luck." _Oh gosh. This is bad, really bad. I don't want to kill...not again._ _ **Oh, but you could let me handle that.**_ _NO!_ _ **Fine, you can kill everyone.**_ _But...I don't want to kill!_ _ **You've done it before. This is no different.**_ Flashbacks of all the...unfortunate...deaths come racing Luna shakes me out of my thoughts and points at the other teams that are leaving. "Ok...um...let's go...that way." I say, pointing at the woods. "I know the perfect place! Follow me." And off we go, to my secret hiding spot. Nobody knows about it and it's hidden. There is also a secret trail I found that leads to the perfect climbing tree. I even built a little route that lead to all the best spying points! I wonder how the others are doing...

 _Luna's POV_

 _I wonder if Mel will be OK leading, she always seems worried something bad is going to happen and we'll see...her..._ _ **Lilith is not that bad.**_ _Shut it Solar._ _ **No. Now listen here, people are going to die and you're going to need to kill. Now you can do it yourself or let me take over. What is your choice?**_ _Fine, but behave yourself._ _ **Will do.**_ "We're here!" "Wow, Mel. You have obviously been here a lot." Rose. "Let's explore!" Cassy. While they decide to get to know each other, I look around. We are in a little room underneath a tree with chairs, a table and a bed. There is a couch as well, so me two people can sleep on that and the other two can use the bed. I'll take night watch since I'm always up and energetic at night and I have good vision. If I see some one I'll sneak in and warn the others. Done. When I decide to listen I notice that they have decided what order everyone will go in. Mel, Rose, me, Angel, Cassy. "Ok...so I'm good with a sword, I love strawberries and Minecraft, and I love the song Light 'Em Up by Fall Out Boy. I also like to sing and dance. Your turn Rose." "Kay. So I have phoenix wings that can come out whenever, I love video games and the song The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy. Your turn Luna." _All righty then._ I pull out my notebook and pencil and start writing. Mel reads it aloud. "I am mute, I like the songs Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy (A/N: Can you tell I like Fall Out Boy? :D) and Pain by Three Days Grace, I LOVE to draw and I like to write stories. Go Angel." "Okie dokie. I love singing, my favorite song is Dollhouse (A/N: I like a lot of weird songs...) by Melanie Martinez and I am half angel. Your turn Cassy!" "Well, I am good with a katana and ninja stars, I am kind and protective, and I hope I don't die." "Tough luck then..."

 **Dun dun dun! What team is it? Haven't actually decided yet...Oh well!**

 **Melody: Is anyone going to die?**

 **Yes.**

 **All: 0.0**

 **Probably not in that battle though.**

 **All: *sigh of relief***

 **Unless I want some one to.**

 **All: 0.0**

 **Anyways thanks to MoonLightShadowLight123, ShadowWanderer935, Vixey The Pirate Fox and Carmelita01 for the OCs! See you next time!**


	3. Oh No

_Rose's POV_

 _Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap that sounded a lot like Jynx not good not good NOT GOOD._ I'm freaking out. If it is Jynx, then that is a good sign someone will get hurt or die. NOT GOOD. Oh and by someone I meant anyone that tries to stop her from killing Mel. NOT GOOD. So yeah, I'm freaking out. And you know what's worse? THE SHADOWS TEAM IS WITH HER. REALLY NOT GOOD. We are so dead. Right? I mean, we could survive IF IT WASN'T JYNX AND THE SHADOWS TEAM. REALLY REALLY NOT GOOD. Actually, I think we could beat them. Then I see Jynx's eyes go black and a wicked grin spread across her face. Never mind, WE ARE SO DEAD. Angel hits my hand and I look over to see her gesture up. _Oh, this will be fun._

 _Jynx's POV_

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!" yells the red head. I think her name is Rose. I don't know, it was something that started with an R. Anyways, I look behind me like everyone else on my team only to find nothing. "Wha- There's nothing there!" I shout and turn back around ready to kill Rose, only to find she and the girl with blonde hair are missing. "Oops, I meant look above you."

 _?'s POV_

 _You have to let me out soon._ _ **Never.**_ _We already had this conversation too many times. Let. Me. Help._ _ **NO!**_ _Fine, be that way then. One way or another you will let me out and I will have some fun._

 _Vixey's POV_

 _Where am I? Ugh, this is why I have to pay attention to where I'm walking._ I see a brown bear, a golden bear, a purple bunny, a yellow duck? Chicken? I don't know, and a fox that looks almost exactly like me. They are walking towards an old abandoned pizzeria. Why? No idea. Curious, I go up and approach them. "Um, hi? Whatcha doing?" They all jump and spin towards me as if they were being attacked. "Jumpy, eh? Listen, I'm not gonna hurt you, just curious as to why you're going there. It's obviously broken down." I say, pointing towards the pizzeria. "Um, you see-"starts the bunny, only to be interrupted by the fox. "We're playing a fight to the death game and the pizzeria is our base." "Ok then, can I join your team?" They are obviously shocked by my request, but the golden bear (who I am guessing is leader) replies "Sure, why not."

 **Yes, I am so evil that I'm making you wait for the next chapter to see a fight scene. And if your OC is not in this chapter they will be soon.**

 **Jynx: Why did you take so long, I was waiting to make my appearance.**

 **Sorry...kinda forgot...and when I did remember I was always away from a computer...**

 **All: -_-**

 **I can make you all die in the next chapter if you don't stop.**

 **All: 0.0**

 **Anyways because this was short and took** ** _forever_** **to make I will make the next one soon and longer! Ok? Ok. Bye! :3**


End file.
